


What have I gotten myself into now??

by Adequake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adequake/pseuds/Adequake
Summary: Sombra joins Talon to further her own goals. But as Overwatch is recalled, she may have bitten off more than she can chew...This is posted as an ad-hoc "love of characters" sort of thing. Maybe more will come but we will see.





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm buzzed with its traditional infernal racket.

Sombra smashed it with the flat of her palm as she shifted in her makeshift pile of clothes she used as a bed. Why didn't she just program it to play for only a second before switching off? She frowned as she wondered why she even bothered having an alarm in the first place. It wasn't like her, after all, to wake up so early on a SCHEDULE.

Then she remembered. Right, Talon wanted her for some stupid mission or something. When she had signed up with them originally she hadn't actually thought through what they would want her talents for. This was the price of their resources, she supposed. 

With another yawn and a frown, she rose from her sleeping area. She had been offered a proper bed from Talon, but she preferred to keep her distance from the organization. Even if it was something as small as this, somehow it felt like it mattered that she wasn't following all their protocols.

(For whatever good that will do) she thought as she got dressed. Her metallic spine implant was cold against the rest of her skin. She was still getting used to that, even after all this time. You would figure that a cold-hearted asesina like her wouldn't have a problem with something like that, right? She thought of Widow with her pale blue skin and empty eyes. (Yeah, right. Like I would ever end up like her) Olivia thought to herself. 

(SOMBRA!) she corrected, chastising herself for recalling her old name even for a moment. Such weakness would only invite death for herself. Or worse...

Sombra didn't bother with breakfast. She wasn't interested with food just yet. She made her way to the main Talon briefing area. If they wanted her for some stupid mission, they would have her. That was the acuerdo, after all. She shook her head as she purposely strut into the room. Before, she had gone in under optic camouflage. She had enjoyed the look of these pathetic Talon agents utter surprise as she she suddenly appeared before their very eyes seemingly from nowhere.

(Chapuceros) she thought to herself. How Talon agents managed to survive for even two seconds on the battlefield is something she would never understand. Did they even know what they were fighting for? Who knew...

The briefing room began to fill up. Eager Talon agents were slapping each-other on the shoulder in anticipation of this mission. Out of the corner of her eye, Sombra saw Gabriel enter the room. Or rather, "Reaper", as he preferred to be called. Sombra stifled a laugh. Even now she couldn't keep a straight face thinking of his chosen alias. Really? Fucking "Reaper"? Why not just call yourself "Senor Murderdeath"? She shook her head. Whatever. It's not like "Sombra" was that much better in hindsight. But at least she was much more...she paused on the word. 

Spectacular. Yes, that would do. She was sure "Reaper" was nothing more than a cry for attention, a sad man wanting to be recognized in the world for whatever minor achievements he would accomplish. Which is why it amused her to no end to refer to the man with his proper name Gabriel instead. Or rather, "Gabe", which was even better. She smiled to herself as "Gabe" skulked to the center of the room, reading his no doubt prepared speech for this occasion.

"OVERWATCH HAS BEEN REBORN" Reaper said in his gravelly voice. Whatever the hell happened to him, it couldn't have been good for him, Sombra determined. Or anyone else around him, in fact.

"WE MUST TARGET AND ELIMINATE THEIR POTENTIAL AGENTS BEFORE THEY REJOIN THE MAIN GROUP" Reaper continued. "YOU WILL EACH BE ASSIGNED AN INDIVIDUAL TO TARGET. THE INFORMATION WILL BE DISPLAYED ON YOUR DATAPAD" 

The Talon agents each looked down to their held devices. Sombra was assigned one as well, though she had immediately made adjustments to its software as soon as she got hold of it. Disabled the tracking, set herself as the true admin, while still reporting fake information that Talon should be satisfied with. She was nothing if not prudent with technology.

The name that flashed on her screen was unfamiliar to her. One "Hana Song", codename "D.VA". Apparently this little girl of only 19 years of age was a potential threat to Talon. Sombra looked over her file briefing. Dios mío, the girl was just a streamer. She played video games competitively for a living, for fucks sake. Why the hell would Talon consider her a threat?

Sombra took a closer look over the profile. This "D.Va" had all the qualities of a popular female streamer. Pretty face, make-up on point, chipper personality. She was commonly associated with a bunny as her symbol. 

(This little bitch has no idea what she's in for) Sombra thought as she continued reading. Apparently, the reason she was dangerous was that Korea had brought her into some sort of Mech piloting program, which she aced first try. Beyond all expectations.

Top of her class. Like it was all some sort of nerd fantasy.

(Well, this fantasy is about to come crashing down around her.) Sombra thought to herself. Already, she knew how to take her down. No doubt a lesser, inferior Talon agent would have simply tried to assassinate her straight-up. Sombra knew better. She knew her weakness.

The trick with anyone was to hit them where they are comfortable. A police chief with his love of the common-folk and baked goods. A gang of ruffians with their expectations of helplessness from an orphaned child. And this streamer, in the area she feels most in control.

Sombra smiled to herself. She didn't even pay attention to the rest of the meeting. She left with more fire in her heart than she had experienced in a long time. She was going to show this pretty little streamer girl EXACTLY what could happen to someone when they were not prepared to accept the reality around them. 

And then, perhaps, Sombra would be one step closer to her true goal. To finding out who, or more precisely what, was pulling the strings behind it all.

Sombra smiled to herself. After all, it should be easy enough to handle one cute little Conejita.


	2. D.VA: OMG this team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.VA tries to stream a match of the most awesome game ever, Uberwatch, but, her team isn't helping her get past the rank she expected. Luckily enough, she starts doing very well halfway through, though she doubts the reasons why.

D.Va started up what was probably the 100th game in her attempt to get to the next skill level. Honestly, at this point it was her team that was holding her back. But she couldn't just admit that to her loyal fans. She knew what set her apart from all the other streamers was her positive attitude towards this game. She laughed, because THIS time she was going to make a show for her fans. She queued up, with a group of randos, as per the show. She knew this would be fine; she could carry if necessary, and the group of new people enticed her viewers. "Hi everyone! It's D.Va here! :)" She typed in chat, hoping to enthrall the team. As expected, everyone immediately recognized her. "Oh wow, D.va!" "Like, for real tho?" "yeah fkn right bll sht" ppl typed in chat. Nothing she wasn't used too tho. 

Ummmm, "though", she meant. I do know grammar, and all that. But I think as long as people get what you are saying, language doesn't really matter, right? I mean, as long as ppl get it? Screw conformist values and all that. 

 

Hana had a look at her team. 

 

I mean, D. VA had a look at her team. 

 

Pretty good, overall, honestly. Some decent DPS, as expected. It seems like everyone and their mother wanted to go DPS in this game. She decided to go tank, as it was a highly needed role. She had one other tank, who she decided to speak highly of immediately. She knew if she could raise their confidence, the whole team would have a much easier time. The two healers would be fine, she expected. As long as the could stay positive, they could win. She didn't like to lay blame on other ppl. 

Er, "people'. Right. Whatever.

She had one strange DPS this round tho. Some person called Sombra? D.Va checked her stats quickly and saw that she had only been playing for a few hours. But she was already at her rank, so clearly she was really good. Probably a smurf or something?

They started up. "Hiya!" D.va sent via emote. Her teammates immediately started telling her their life stories. "Deathco6" had an abusive father, apparently. "Ralami" mostly plays the game "FourEvening", but does this because he's bored. One of the healers, "Samira999", is of Asian heritage, not really saying much of anything, but clearly does not believe in her team, despite D.va's presence. "Ballsacksux69" has always been a fan, and watches every show. D.va made sure to give him a quick "Thanks :)" to him via chat, as she did to all her fans.

The DPS slot "Sombra" hasn't said anything yet tho. Surprising, honestly. Most ppl know about D.va and want a presence on her stream. "Hey, Sombra, how are you today ;)?" D.va asked. Their team was starting to engage, and honestly, was getting wrecked. If their DPs were better, maybe they would have a chance. Still no response from "Sombra" tho.

(No problem, my character can do a ton of damage anyway and carry!) Hana thought to herself. 

She started to act more aggressively than she had any right to be as a tank. Getting right in the enemies faces, being reckless in a way that should probably get her killed. She really wanted this win tho. (I've been at this rank for what seems like FOREVER)

After a long grind tho, they finally lost 

(Ugh, just when I almost ranked up!! Fuck.) D.va thought to herself. 

 

"GG everyone! Lol." she typed in chat. (Why can't my team just get on my FUCKING level?) Hana was furious, since this was the 8th time she lost. Still, she had a persona to upkeep.

Most ppl followed suit, with the understanding that they were on the famous D.va's stream:

"LOL, GG"

"GG"

"GG"

"gg"

"gg"

''gg"

"Seems like you're a loser then, huh D.va :P"

 

Ummm...What?

 

It was from that DPS player, "Sombra". Like, I'm sure they actually contributed at all, Hana thought. She quickly checked their stats.

As she thought, "Sombra" only had...

PLATINUM KILLS AND DAMAGE???!!!

AND HEALING????!!!!!

AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD DAMAGE ABSORPTION AND OBJECTIVE TIME AND POG AND MVP!!!!!!!!????????

WTF????!!!!!!

OK something was waaaaaaaaaaaaay wrong here. Like, there was NO WAY one player could get all that in one game. It was impossible. Simply impossible. Hana could not believe for one FUCKING moment this CASUAL bitch could outdo the ENTIRE TEAM in one game. 

Does she even know the damage she has done for her stream? D.va is supposed to be a pro gamer! SHE CAN'T BE OUTDONE BY SOME RANDO!!

WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS BITCH SOMBRA THINK SHE IS!!???

MY LIVELIHOOD IS AT STAKE!!!

I CAN'T BE HELPLESS AGAIN!!!! I CAN'T!!!!!!

I WON'T BE!! I CAN'T BE!!!!!"

 

...

 

"Lol, don't worry, I know we'll get 'em next time! :)" D.va typed into the chat.

The DPS "Sombra", neglected to respond.

 

Well, THIS time was going to be different, Hana decided. She was going to WIN. She was going to show EVERYONE what she could do.

The queued again, this time on her worst map, Manahura!!!

(No problem!) D.va thought. (Just stay focused!!) She decided to work close to her other tank, hopefully securing a win that way.

"lol omg this off-tank is ****" "Sombra" entered in chat.

Ok, D.va had dealt with her share of griefers. It was pretty usual in her line of work.

"Let's grab the high ground before we take point guys! Wait for our main tank to respawn! :)" D.va typed in chat. She wasn't going to let some stupid griefer ruin her chance at Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 5!

"Or we could just take point??" "Sombra" typed. 

(Really?) Hana thought. (Are you really going to be this person?)

Of all the types of ppl who play this game, this was the worst, Hana determined. They were no skill, no life, only existed to cause hell for other ppl, and ABSOLUTELY REFUSED to work as a team in any situation.

Of course, it couldn't be any other way. Why did Hana deserve to get to Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 5? She had spent months at Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 4, after all. Only the top players in the world could go any higher. And, of course she wanted it.

But somewhere, deep down, Hana wondered if she really DID want to get to Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 5. After all, what would be the point? She would check off something off her list? The online persona "D.Va" would fulfill something everyone expected her to? 

 

(But what about me?) Hana thought to herself. (Is this really what I want? My friends are fighting out there, risking there lives, and I'm still playing this stupid game.....for what?? What am I accomplishing?)

Hana felt a moment of terrible despair. Like everything she had ever done was pointless. Like nothing in life had meaning. Like it was ALL just a game, really. In the end.

And then she won.

 

Wait, we won?

 

WE WON??

 

The shining gold echoed across her screen as her previous Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 4 logo changed into an Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 5 logo!

(I did it.) D.va thought. ( I really did it!!)

"Guess it was only a matter of time, huh conejita??" The player "Sombra" typed in chat.

(What? OF COURSE I DESERVE THIS!!!) Hana thought.

"Naturally. GG EVERYONE!!! :)" D.Va typed into chat.

 

There. It was done. I did it. (I DID IT.) Hana thought. 

She knew it was only a matter of time. After all, looking at her stats just the last game...

She....definitely deserved...

Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 5?

 

(huh?) Hana thought.

 

Her stats were terrible. Absolutely terrible. It was clear she wasn't concentrating at all. She was so mad at "Sombra", and the idea of losing, she did absolutely terribly.

Yet, somehow, she won anyway.

She checked her team stats.

"Ralami" did alright. "Ballsacksux69" seemed to get silver in every medal, though still terrible. "Deathco6" was absolute trash. "Samira999" too! (What the hell, she was supposed ot be like me!) Hana thought. She finally checked "Sombra's stats...

Absolutely...

 

Unbelievable?

Platinum kills and damage. Again. And POG. And EVERYTHING ELSE????!!!!! Hana could not believe it. D.VA COULD NOT BELIEVE IT. 

 

There was no way, NO WAY THIS COULD HAPPEN.

D.Va was so close. So CLOSE to calling out a fucking cheater online. But she didn't. She couldn't. She had bui9lt her entire persona on positivity . THAT's how she was DIFFERENT from everyone else. She never called out ppl's ****.

And she couldn't do it now anyway. She won, after all? How could she say it was because of some hacker?

 

"GG everyone!" D.Va typed, and then Hana logged out immediately. She didn't know how she felt about this. She finally reached Ultra Platinum Super Rare Sexy Rank 5! But did she, really? And what did it matter, anyway? She still thought about that offer the real Overwatch made to her, about defending the world and all....

 

Hana shook her head. She just needed some sleep, that's all. She was overtired. That was it.

And in the morning, she knew she would be perfect once again. The perfect D.Va.


End file.
